With the increasing number of mobile devices having full-time access to the Internet over wireless networks, cellular networks, etc., the convenient use of those devices to conduct activities over the Internet can conflict with less mobile devices, such as set top boxes (STBs), televisions, as the user's desire to interact with the less mobile devices may be compromised due to the those devices being less conveniently operated than the more mobile devices (i.e., the user may need to be at the relatively static location of the less mobile device). In order to avert this conflict, the inventors of the present invention believe it may be advantageous to enable the more mobile devices to control or otherwise direct activities of the less mobile devices so that the convenience of the mobile devices can be shared with the less mobile devices. One difficulty in achieving this shared-convenience resides in the inability, or undesirability, of the less mobile devices to execute two-way data communications, such as those typically carried out by the more mobile devices over the Internet or their other non-proprietary network.